When an Angel gets its wings
by Clargirl5
Summary: They story of an ordinary girl named Taipa and her unsusal life after meeting a boy with wings, Chael. Not to mention the chaos in her life when the Titans get involved.
1. Just another normal day at school

Not so Normal Beginnings

Life was as normal as could be expected at Jump City High. No one had powers and all the crime fighting was left to the Teen Titians. If your former schoolmate turned into an evil genius you pretended you never knew them in the first place. Life flowed by from class to class like any other normal high school. That is until Taipa had an unusual day.

It began like any other day. She got up at 6:30 and got dressed in her school uniform; a blue plaid skirt about 2 inches above the knee, a white-collar button up blouse and her blue school jacket with her school badge on the left side. It wasn't something she liked wearing but it wasn't like she had a choice. She combed back her long brown hair until it was as straight as it would get. She put on her mascara and eye shadow. Today she wore her favorite earrings, a gold diamond stud in each ear. Nothing fancy, just a normal school day ritual.

When she got to school she went to her locker and took out her block one books; Freshman English with Professor Yolen. The only thing remotely odd was a small pain on her shoulder blades, nothing more than a sting. Her day continued on its normal boring fashion, chatting with friends, tons of homework, flirting unknowingly with boys. Her shoulder pain didn't go away and it increased a little with each passing hour but not enough to bother Taipa.

"Will all freshman please report to the auditorium for a special assembly," The loud speaker announced. Suddenly the halls rang with the sound of slow moving teenagers on their way to another boring lecture. Taipa walked slowly into the auditorium and sat next to her friend Rachel.

"What do you think this is about," Rachel asked.

"No Idea," replied Taipa, "Probably another anti-drug speech or something."

"Yea your right, Man it seems like every month they remind us I mean its permanently imprinted in my brain."

"I know, well at least we get to miss Geometry."

Just then the principal came out on stage with a group of young students who looked just about the same age as Taipa.

"Attention everyone, these young people are from the local volunteer research facility downtown. They have come to show you a number of artifacts found in the old Jump City High School. Now everyone pay attention," The principal announced. A guy who looked about 16 walked out in the middle of the stage and smiled at the students. Taipa winced as her shoulders began to throb spontaneously.

"Thank you for having me at your school. My name is Chael. My fellow volunteers and I have recently been excavating the old Jump City High School buildings from the early 1900's," he announced. He was quite handsome. He had dark brown hair cut right above his ears and bright blue eyes. He smiled with a straight row of perfectly white teeth and had a certain glow about him. Many girls in the audience sat up straighter in the seats to get a better look at him. He was wearing tan pants with a tight black shirt from his organization. Rachel smiled happily at Taipa only to notice her friend frowning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered.

"My shoulders hurt," replied Taipa.

"The first thing I have to show you," Chael said, "Is a diamond necklace found buried in a time capsule from 1902." Chael held up a necklace that glittered in the stage lights. It was a gold chain with a perfectly cut solid diamond heart. Taipa looked up in awe just as her shoulders started to burn with pain. She screamed as her back ripped open and her shirt split. Out of each shoulder came a blood splattered white wing. As each wing extended out of Taipa's back, blood splattered onto the people sitting around her.

"OHMYGOD!" screamed Rachel and others in the crowd. There was a great wave of confusion as some people tried to run out of the auditorium and others stood around shocked. Up on stage Chael looked into the crowed and sprang into action. As soon as he saw the young women in the audience with wings he to let his own wings release. Out of his back sprang a pair of dark blue-gray wings that reached out behind him, although he to lost a lot of blood it did not seem to hurt him as much as it hurt Taipa. He flew into the audience and picked up Taipa lightly in his arms. Taipa, having suffered tremendous pain and blood loss was near unconsciousness.

"At last, I found you," Chael said while he smiled down on the young women cradled in his arms. The last thing Taipa saw before she passed out was Chael's bright smile and the last thing she heard were the beat of his wings and the screams of her classmates as Chael flew her out of the window to some unknown destination.

Ok so no Titan's in this chapter but I promise that they're coming later… maybe next chapter or chapter 3… I'm not sure how much I can get done in the next chapter… anyway. Hope you liked it, please review!

Taipa means wingspan.

Chael means angelic.


	2. Explanations

Taipa woke up after a long rest of peaceful dreams of an angel with blue-gray wings, or at least what she thought were dreams. She found herself on a very comfortable bed coved in a forest green velvet comforter with white sheets. It was a king size bed and she was the only one in it. The bed had a canopy but the curtains were open allowing light from the many large windows in the room to reach her. The room itself was beautiful; it was made of a dark wood with a green carpet. It had a mid-evilly style. Taipa had no idea where she was but she knew she was not in her room or any hospital.

"Good your awake," came a voice from the left side of Taipa's bed. It belonged to a woman wearing a long white gowned with silver thread. She had off white wings that stretched out behind her back She was carrying a tray with hot food.

"W-who are you?" Taipa asked timidly pulling the covers up to her chin.

The women smiled, "My name is Galena and you must have a thousand questions. But now's not the time to ask them. Here eat this. Later Chael can answer anything you ask him," Galena replied. She handed Taipa the tray of food. On it was a boil of what looked like oatmeal and a glass of juice.

"What is it?" Taipa asked suspiciously.

"Why its oatmeal of course, oh and some orange juice," She replied, "Its not posined. If you want me to taste it for you I will."

"No that's alright," Taipa replied as she took a small sip of the orange juice. As soon as it hit her tongue she noticed just how hungry she was. Within a matter of minuets the food was gone.

"Good, good, I'll get you some more," Galena, replied. But before she cold reach the door it swung open. In walked Chael, he was wear loose fitting black pants and a white shirt.

"Is she alright? Oh your awake!" He said as he quickly entered the room to stand next to Taipa's bed.

"Yes Chael she's awake. Don't go frightening her now. I'm going to get her some more food and then I'll be back," Galena replied as she exited the room.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do your wings hurt?" Cheal asked in a rush smiling down at Taipa. As soon as he mentioned her wings she became aware of the long white limbs sporting out of her back. They where almost weight less and now pure white. They no longer had blood splattered on them.

"Wings? Whoa! Wait a second, I must be dreaming," Taipa replied.

Chael smiled, "No you're not dreaming. Actually you could say your finally waking up from a long dream."

"What do you mean?" Taipa asked.

"Before you begin explaining Chael, Let her eat some food. Oh dear we don't even know your name," Galena said as she walked into the room with another tray of food.

"My name?" Taipa replied, "Well my name is Taipa."

"What a beautiful name," Chael said smiling at Taipa.

"Yes it is now here eat this food. I have to get going but I'm sure Chael would love to answer all your questions while I'm gone," Galena said as she handed Taipa the tray and left the room.

"Yes you must have questions. I would be happy to answer all of them," Chael replied as he sat at the end of Taipa's bed, "Taipa… anything you want to know I'll tell you, ANYTHING."

"Alright let me think. First, where am I?"

"You are on the eastern side of a vast estate tucked away on a uncharted island high in a mountain unreachable by anything that cannot fly. Taipa, your finally home in Fowl Castle."

"My home? How can this be my home? My home is in Jump City."

"That is a long story. Are you ready to hear it?" Chael asked.

"Yes, please tell me," Taipa replied.

"I'll begin at the very beginning. You see, every child is born with two parts, its body and soul. Each part cannot love without the other. Our kind, winged humans have mastered the ability to move a soul from a dead fetus's body to the soulless body of another fetus. When you where growing in the womb of one of our kind your body died but you're soul stayed intact. We searched the earth until we found a loving family who was going to have a baby that had lost its soul. We carefully moved your soul into that baby's body. But, you see, as soon as a soul and body combine they become one. So in other words your soul is now molded to your body as your body is molded to your soul. We tried to keep track of you as you grew up on earth but something happened and you were presumed dead. I however knew you where not dead so I continued to track you down until I found you, about three days ago. And that Taipa is how this is your true home." Chael said smiling at Taipa and hoping that she could understand.

"I, I don't know what to say. But I guess I have to believe at least some of what you say because I do have wings. But why do I have wings now? Why didn't I get them before?"

"Wings don't develop until the members of our kind can produce healthy offspring. Wings are an adaptation to best improve our erm… breeding skills."

"Oh. Well that explains it. But how did you know I was alive when everyone else thought I was dead?"

"I don't really know. All I can tell you is that whenever I slept I would dream of you. It sounds strange but that's what happened," Chael said blushing and smiling down at the comforter.

"That I can understand. I've been dreaming about you. I see you smiling at me and holding out your hand. It makes since to me that you dreamed of me when I dreamed of you." Taipa replied before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She had never told anyone about her dreams of a winged angel. But it seemed only right to tell him when he was the one she was dreaming about.

Chael smiled and said, "I'm glad you said that it makes me fell a little less weird. Are you feeling better? Do you have any more questions? If you don't then I can take you for a tour of the castle."

"I think I'm all out of questions. And I'd love to go for a tour of the castle, but first I need some clothes." Taipa looked down at her flimsy white night gown and smiled up at Chael.

"Of course," he replied as he opened a door in the room to reveal a large closet filled with all types of clothes in all colors.

Taipa quickly walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked around until she a beautiful dress. It was light green without a back so her wings could easily be accommodated. It had thin straps and no sleeves. It reached down below her feet and had long train behind her. It fit perfectly. She stepped out of the closet and looked at Chael.

"Is it to much? Should I change?" She asked.

"Its beautiful," Chael replied holding out his hand. Taipa blushed and took his hand as he led her out of the room and down the long hallway. Chael showed her everything. He took her through halls full of bedrooms down to the library and into the kitchen. They walked through countless numbers of courtyards and into various ballrooms. The Castle was beautiful and Taipa felt right at home.

"Now for the best part. I'm going to take you to my favorite spot on the whole island," said Chael. He took Taipa's hand and led her to the front door. It was huge with many woodcarvings of winged people on it. When they walked out side they stepped onto a large stone square. It stretched out for a hundred feet in every direction only to end and drop over the edge of a cliff. Chael took Taipa to the edge of the platform and looked at her.

"See I told you nothing without wings could reach this place. We have to fly to my favorite spot. Are you up to it?" He asked.

"I don't know how to fly," Taipa replied nervously as she backed away from the edge a few steps.

"Its not difficult. Here take my hand." And with that he took Taipa's hand and pulled her over the edge. His wings began to beat rhythmically as he pulled Taipa through the air.

"This is amazing!" Taipa exclaimed as she looked around her.

"I'm glad you think so," Chael replied smiling, "I'm going to let go of your hand now. Don't worry instinct will get you flying." With that he dropped Taipa's hand. Immediately she began to fall towards the ground. Her wings never beat once and she began to scream. The ground got closer and closer. But just before she hit the ground Chael scooped her into his arms.

"Taipa! Don't ever do that again! You scared me so much! Why didn't you flap your wings?" Chael asked his face was flustered and his eyes looked frightened.

"I… I don't know. Please Chael, don't ever do that again."

"I won't I promise." Chael kissed Taipa on the forehead and headed towards another mountain. Taipa moved close to his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She shed a few tears and relaxed into his arms.

"We're here now," Chael said. Taipa looked and gasped. They were on a cliff over looking the ocean. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and everything was so peaceful.

"Its wonderful Chael." He smiled at Taipa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders standing behind her.

"Not nearly as wonderful as you," Chael sighed. Taipa slowly turned around and faced him. She stared into his bright blue eyes. Chael slowly lowered his face down until their faces were millimeters apart.

"I love you Taipa," Chael whispered. Before she could answer Chael kissed her so passionately it knocked the breath out of her body. They stayed in the kiss for a long time. Each not wanting to break away. When they finally did there was a long silence. After a little while Taipa turned around and gazed at the now risen moon.

"I love you to Chael," She relied. A little while later they returned to the castle and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Taipa woke up she was hit with a strong wave of reality. She needed to go home and talk to her parents and friends. She couldn't just disappear and live with Chael. They would worry and look for her. She turned over and looked at Chael. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She slipped out of bed and opened the closet in her room. She went inside and put on some clothes: a pair of loose khakis and a simple white shirt like the one Chael had worn yesterday. She found a bag in the closet and put some other clothes inside. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to get home.

"Taipa?" Chael asked from inside the room. She slowly picked up the bag and walked into her bedroom. Chael sat on the bed looking at her.

"I need to go home and tell my parents what's happened," Taipa said staring at her feet.

"Then I'll come with you," Chael replied rising from the bed.

"No, I need to go alone. One person with wings is enough for them to handle."

"Our wings are retractable."

"I still need to go alone."

" All right. But at least take this," He handed Taipa a golden compos on a chain, "It will guide you back to your parents and then back here when you've told them. You'll need food and water too. Your city is about a days journey." Chael and Taipa left their room and prepared for her trip. Within an hour they were standing on the stone platform and saying their goodbyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Taipa said hugging Chael as if she were afraid he would disappear.

"Please let me come with you," Cheal begged holding Taipa close to him.

"I need to go alone."

"Just return to me safely alright?"

"I will." At that Taipa took off flying from the platform. It took her awhile to get used to her wings but soon she was on her way. It would be a long journey but she was determined. Back at the castle Chael stood on the roof looking out over the ocean. He feared for Taipa because he could already see the storm forming on the horizon. But he knew he couldn't go with her, this was something Taipa had to do on her own.

* * *

I'm sorry guys! I promise the Titian's will be in the next chapter! I PROMISE! First thing next chapter... you better be ready for it! 


	3. Time at the Tower

The storm raged on behind the tower walls as the Titan's slept. The wind blew down trees and made the waves crash onto the rocks surrounding the tower. It was a cruel storm. Raven tossed and turned in her sleep after having another horrible dream. She woke in shock as a loud clap of thunder shook the tower. She rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea. When she reached the kitchen she put the teapot on the stove and got her mug and tea bag ready.

"Friend Raven, are you to awake with the midnight hunger?" Starfire asked as she walked into the kitchen and took a jar of mustard from the refrigerator.

"Umm, I guess so," Raven replied. Just then a flash of lightening leaped across the sky and thunder crashed.

"Are you certain that the city is not in danger?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Its just a bad storm." Just than thunder clapped and shook the tower. There was a large thud agents the main entrance that made both Raven and Starfire jump.

"That was… just plain freaky," Starfire said.

"Come on we had better check it out," Raven said as she headed to the door. Starfire floated through the air. Raven pushed the release button and the door slowly slid open. On their front stoop lay a giant bird in a heap.

"Poor winged birdie, quick we must perform the operation of Bluntenznog!" Starfire said.

"Its not a bird, it's a girl." Sure enough as the wind blew back the wings they could see a girl lying in a helpless lump. She had wet hair stuck to her face and her clothes had been torn in the storm. She had a cut on her forehead and her wings were badly battered from the storm.

"A girl? Glorious! A winged girl! What is a winged girl?" Starfire asked puzzled.

"I don't know. But she doesn't look good. Lets get her to the medical room." Raven threw a force field around the girl and lifted her off the ground. They carried her to the hospital room and laid her on the bed next to the monitors. Raven walked over the closet and took out a blanket and spread it over the girl. Starfire floated around the room and began to turn on the medical equipment.

"Let's hook her up to the monitor," Raven said. She grabbed a few wires and began to walk over to the girl. She placed two on her temples and began to hook them up to the girl's arms.

"Wha… Where am I? STOP STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **STOP!**" the girl screamed as she woke up and pulled the wires off her arms and head. She pulled the blanket around herself and beat her wings getting ready to take off.

"Friend, please do not flap you florgna's in such a fashion, it is creating a mess," Starfire begged.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he burst into the room with Beast Boy and Cyborg not far behind. They stopped in the middle of the room when the saw a girl with wings looking around panicked.

"Dude, She has wings!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing in the girls' direction.

"Calm down little lady, we're the good guys," Cyborg said trying to calm her down.

"Star, Raven, What's going on?" Robin asked.

"She florgnard into the entrance to our home and we took her to the room of healing and now she is awake and is trying to Florgnar out of the room," Starfire tried to explain but got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"She flew into the door so we carried her here and now she's trying to fly away," Raven explained.

"I DID NOT FLY INTO THE DOOR! THE WIND PUSHED ME INTO IT!" The girl screamed at the Titans. As soon as they all looked at her she blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Well, why were you out in the storm in the first place?" Robin asked.

"I was flying home." She replied timidly sitting back down on the bed.

"Where is home, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Jump City, but I can tell I'm already here," she replied, "because I know that you guys must be the Teen Titians." Everyone looked at her with shocked faces.

"Dude, where is there a nest of flying people in Jump City that I never knew about?" Beast boy asked.

"Well for one thing I don't live in a nest and for the other, the wings are new," The girl replied.

"Care to explain? Better yet, what's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Taipa and how I got my wings is complicated. Right now I need to get home to my parents," Taipa replied.

"Hold on there your not going anywhere until I fix that cut and run a scan to make sure your alright," Cyborg replied. He walked over to the computers and began running the medical programs. A laser scanner began working its from the end of the bed towards the top where Taipa was sitting.

"STOP, STOP! NO! DON'T SCAN ME!" Taipa screamed as she jumped from the bed and ran into the corner away from the scanner.

"Dude calm down it's just a medic scan no biggy," Beast Boy said holding up his hands.

"What's wrong why don't you want to be scanned?" Robin asked suspiciously, "Are you working for Slade? Are you a spy? I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Friends she is clearly having the fear of medical examinations. We must respect her wishes and refrain from such hurting of the emotions," Starfire said standing between Robin and Taipa.

"Star's right you guys, if I had known she would get so upset I wouldn't have suggested it. Taipa I'm sorry but please let me at least fix that cut." Cyborg replied. He shut off the computer and went into the medicine cabinet and took out some ointment and a bandage.

"All right, but no scans… it's… it's… complicated," Taipa stammered slowly coming out of the corner. Cyborg put the ointment on her forehead and put the bandage over it. Just then a loud clap of thunder hit and the lights went out.

"AHHH! We're all gunna die!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran around the room in a panic. Soon after his episode the emergency power kicked in and the tower was running on energy reserves.

"Cyborg you should probably find out what happened and go fix it before it becomes to much of a problem," Robin instructed, "As for everyone else I think its time for bed we'll need energy incase Slade attacks again tomorrow."

"I'll just go home then… if someone would kindly point me towards the door?" Taipa replied as she walked out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Robin asked quickly moving in front of Taipa.

"Home," She replied.

"Not in this weather little lady you'll get in even more trouble then before," Cyborg replied.

"Friend it is not intelligent to exit the tower during such a horrible… storm. Yes storm!" Starfire said happily after learning a new earth word.

"But I need to get home," Taipa insisted.

"You said yourself that you live in Jump City. Staying here tonight wont make that much of a difference," Raven said.

"Fine. It looks like you guys wont let me leave anyway," Taipa replied sarcastically.

"Good then its settled," Robin replied.

"Um, Friends? Where is new friend Taipa to be spending her nightly resting period?" Starfire asked. The Titan's looked at each other.

"Star would you mind a guest tonight?" Robin asked.

"That would be most glorious!" Starfire beamed taking Taipa's hand and dragging her down the hallway to her room.

"Great then it's all settled," Beast boy said yawning, "I'll just go to sleep then." The four Titan's wondered off into the separate bedrooms.

* * *

When Taipa and Starfire reached the room it was well past midnight. Inside Starfire flew around happily preparing a bunch of Tamaranian party specials. Some included balls of green goop and another involved several mattresses and a pea.

"Umm… Starfire… if you don't mind I just want to go to sleep," Taipa said as she huddled near the door.

"Ok Friend, you can do your resting on the place of sleeping and I will rest on the couch of sitting," Starfire replied as she moved onto the couch and started to snore. Taipa collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tonight had been eventful and she had a lot to think about. She had met the titan's and was now sleeping in the Tower. She was minuets away from home and would soon be confronting her parents about her new situation. Her mind wandered and she began to doze off.

Before her stood Chael in all his glory, he held out his hand and reached for Taipa. He was wearing a long flowing robe of silver and was floating in mid air. Taipa smiled and looked down at herself. He tattered clothes changed into a beautiful jade dress. She looked up again at Chael and smiled, she reached out for his hand only to see his face fall. His bright blue eyes began to change into a pale gray. He melted away into the back round. Taipa woke up sweating only to hear an alarm.

An intercom on a wall screamed out, "TITAN'S GO" and the next thing Taipa knew she being dragged down the hallway at full speed by Starfire.

* * *

Muhahahaha Cliff hanger! HAHA you'll just have to read and see what happens! 


End file.
